The present disclosure relates to a buffer circuit, a scanning circuit, a display device and electronic equipment.
As one of the plane-type display devices (flat panel type), there is a device which a light emission luminance changes depending on a value of a current flowing in the device and uses a so-called current driven-type electro-optic element as a light emitting element of pixel. As the current driven-type electro-optic element, for example, there has been known an organic electroluminescence (EL) element which uses the EL of an organic material and uses a phenomenon in which light is emitted when an electric field is applied to an organic film.
The organic EL display device using the organic EL element as for a light emitting section of the pixel has the following preferable features. In other words, the organic EL element has low power consumption because the organic EL element can be driven by application of voltage 10 V or lower. Since the organic EL element is a self-light emitting element, visibility of image is high compared to a liquid crystal display device, and further, since it is not necessary to prepare any illumination component such as a backlight, it is easy to accomplish a weight lightening and a thickness thinning. Furthermore, the organic EL element does not leave a residual image when displaying the moving image because a response speed is very high at about several μsec order.
The plane-type display device is representative of the organic EL display device has a configuration such that pixels each having at least a write transistor, a storage capacitor and a drive transistor other than an electro-optic element are disposed in two-dimensional matrix form (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-310311).
In such a display device, the write transistor is driven by a control pulse (scanning pulse) which is supplied from a scanning circuit (scanning section) through a control line (scanning line) wired for every pixel row, thereby the signal voltage of the video signal supplied through a signal line is written in a pixel. The storage capacitor retains the signal voltage that the write transistor has written. The drive transistor drives the electro-optic element according to the signal voltage retained in the storage capacitor.